rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Revel in Flesh – Manifested Darkness
frame|Revel in Flesh – Manifested Darkness Manifested Darkness von Revel in Flesh aus Schwäbisch Gmünd, Baden-Württemberg, ist ihr zweites Album. Es ist am 12. April 2013 auf FDA Rekotz Records erschienen. *Swedish Death Metal – 10 Tracks, 44:54 min (auf der LP befindet sich eine andere Coverversion) Manifested Darkness ist korrekter oldschool Death Metal der Stockholmer Schule, evtl. nicht so originell, evtl. aber doch. *'Video-Clip' – (4:17 min) - zum Track Revel in Flesh - die Gitarre groovt etwas wie damals Possessed "The awesome artwork was created by the spanish artist Juanjo Castellano. The album was mixed and mastered at Unisound Studio by allmighty Dan Swanö." Vorgänger: Deathevokation (2012) Nachfolger: Death Kult Legions (2014) : →'' Siehe auch 'Tormention – Hunger for Flesh, '''Necrocurse – Grip of the Dead, Lifeless – Godconstruct Review im RockHard Björn Thorsten Jaschinski gibt Manifested Darkness im RH #311 vom April 2013 9.0: "Deathevokation war das Old-School-Todesblei-Debut 2012: roh, eingängig und voller Spirit. Die Split-Single mit Revolting bot zum Jahresende Nachschub. Für Album Nummer zwei wuchsen Haubersson und Maggesson enger mit ihrer Live-Mannschaft zusammen. Cover (Juanjo Castellano) und Sound (Mix/Mastering von Dan Swanö) hauen wieder um - von schwäbischem Geiz keine Spur. Das Songwriting? Die Essenz der alten Schule: mitreißende Hits wie die live-erprobte Bandhymne, noch brachialeres Drumming, mehr kompositorische Tiefe und raffiniertere Gitarrenmelodien. Die Pianoeinsätze von 'Rotting In The Void' erinnern an Edge of Sanitys 'When All Is Said'. Der Titelsong klingt mit seinen zahlreichen Melodieläufen ebenfalls urschwedisch, aber nicht nach Stockholm-Tradition. Stark ausgebaut wurde der Wechselgesang aus gutturalem Grummeln im alten Grave-Stil und Keifen. 'Torment In Fire' und das flotte 'The Maggot Colony' bieten sich zum Mitgrowlen an, 'Deathmarch' und 'Operation Citadel' betonen auch Doomdeath-Anteile. Erneut verführen 'Revel In Flesh' mit zwei bärenstarken Klassiker-Covern zum Kauf von CD (Autopsy) und Vinyl (Death). Beim Debüt waren es Benediction und Master. Ihre Einflüsse stammen eben nicht nur aus Skandinavien. Hail the deathcult !" Tracklist von Manifested Darkness Manifested Darkness hat 10' Tracks' und dauert als CD 44:54 min und als LP ... min. (Leider sind in 2016 kaum Clips vorhanden.) : 01 – Revel in Flesh – 4:04 – 02 – Dominate the Rotten – 4:26 – 03 – Deathmarch – 6:01 – 04 – Manifested Darkness – 3:36 – 05 – Torment in Fire – 5:10 – 06 – The Maggot Colony – 2:44 – 07 – Operation Citadel – 6:44 – 08 – Warmaster – 3:56 – 09 – Rotting in the Void – 6:02 – Die zwei Bonustracks: : 10 – Twisted Mass of Burnt Decay – 2:20 – (Autopsy, 1991) - CD-Bonus 10* – Mutilation – 0:00 – (Death, 1987) - LP-Bonus Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Manifested Darkness: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 10 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal – Review: 8,0 / 10 *XXL-Rock.com – Review: XXL / XXL - Begeisterung *NecroSlaughter – Review Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – im Knüppel-Forum *MH-Forumsthread – (Minithread) *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *Bandcamp – alle Tracks zum anhören *FDA Rekotz – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma (CD 9,99 €) Kategorie:RH 311 Kategorie:Death